


Сомкни руки на моём горле

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Consensual Choking, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: У Квентина есть маленькая потребность.





	Сомкни руки на моём горле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrap your hands around my throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495937) by [lxinshib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxinshib/pseuds/lxinshib). 

> По мотивам 4х06, лёгкий кинк на удушение.

Элиот сомкнул руки на шее Квентина. Тот выдохнул, но не отстранился. Тёплые и мягкие ладони на горле казались почти огромными. Они успокаивали, похищали дыхание и отбирали контроль... Нет. Передавали контроль над его телом — Элиоту. Это было словно катарсис. Квентин мог задыхаться и плакать, а Элиот — давать ему всё, что нужно. (Кроме любви).

***

Квентин не знал, как это началось. Зато знал, почему. Всё потому, что Элиот не захотел отношений с ним, даже после того, как они прожили вместе целую прекрасную жизнь. Но они, конечно, остались друзьями. Это было нормально (Нет). Квентину стоило бы предвидеть подобное. Так что он знал, почему всё это началось: ему был нужен Элиот, а он Элиоту — нет. Однако Квентин и понятия не имел, почему сам предложил такое.

Друзья с привилегиями. Проще простого, ведь друзьями они были и так. А кто же откажется наслаждаться ещё и привилегиями? (Такими, как секс). Но по правде говоря, наслаждался Квентин лишь отчасти. Тем, что был с Элиотом, чувствовал его, — да. Но ему хотелось большего. Любить Элиота открыто, не только в постели. Хотелось всего того, что бывает в отношениях, что у них уже было однажды. Вот только Элиоту это не было нужно.

Первый раз они занялись сексом после возвращения совершенно не запланировано. По пьяни, но без сожалений и жалоб после. Легко было подумать, что за пятьдесят лет совместной жизни у них бывало всякое, но нет. Так что пара бутылок (хренова туча, на самом деле) пива и пятьдесят лет сексуального напряжения вылились в одну горячую ночь. Плотину наконец прорвало.

К счастью, неловкости удалось избежать, но всё же что-то между ними изменилось. Потребовалось ещё несколько бутылок пива, чтобы та ночь повторилась, и на сей раз всё прошло даже круче.

Но лишь на третий раз они решили как-то обозначить то, что между ними происходило. Не отношения, как они выяснили ранее. И всё же Квентин предложил и дальше продолжать... это, только без, собственно, отношений. Хотя, учитывая, насколько они с Элиотом были близки, это всё равно считалось отношениями. Которые никто не хотел признавать.

В итоге секс стал обычным явлением. И со временем у Квентина обнаружился небольшой кинк, с которым Элиот с удовольствием ему помогал. 

***

И вот они снова занимались сексом. Казалось, теперь это больше необходимость, чем желание. Конечно, они оба хотели этого, но предпочли бы оказаться в других обстоятельствах. Сейчас же они нуждались друг в друге, жаждали друг друга и не готовы были расстаться со всем этим, чем бы оно ни было.

— Эл, — хрипло позвал Квентин, хватаясь за его руки.

Элиот ответил на просьбу, крепче сжав ладони на шее, и толкнулся глубже. Квентин лишь захныкал в ответ. Элиот наклонился поцеловать его, но замер, так и не коснувшись губ. Его движения внутри сводили с ума, но теперь он и вовсе остановился. Квентин чувствовал его дыхание на губах и крепкую хватку на горле.

Он застонал, дёрнул бёдрами, пытаясь заставить Элиота снова двигаться. Тот лишь легко рассмеялся, небрежно скользнул языком по его губам и принялся медленно толкаться внутрь. 

Прежде чем наконец поцеловать его, Элиот выдохнул тихое «Кью» и разжал ладони. После этого они сорвались в отчаянный трах, не заботясь о том, что делают, просто желая быть вместе. В тот момент ничто не имело значения. Они держались друг за друга, вжимаясь так крепко, словно хотели слиться в одно целое. Взмокшие, жадные, притираясь кожа к коже, они сходили с ума от того, как потрясающе это было. Именно так, как нужно было им обоим.

Квентин знал, что это их последний раз, и отчаянно не хотел отпускать Элиота. Завтра они отправятся в Чёрный Шпиль, и Квентин останется там, как и обещал. Остальным он не говорил об этом — и не собирался говорить. У всего есть цена, и возвращение магии того стоит. Квентин собирался пожертвовать собой ради друзей.

Он и подумать не мог, что произойдёт дальше.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
